


heaven is a place on earth (with you)

by optimusfine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP: Murder, fluffy boy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not going to break.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven is a place on earth (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts), [sly_fck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_fck/gifts), [freetodream5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/gifts), [abbyleaf101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/gifts).



> tobi sustained a knee injury and is out 4-6 weeks. this is me dealing with that.

“I’m not going to break.” 

Tobi’s voice is muffled against the pillow but he knows Connor can hear him, a suspicion confirmed when Connor shuffles closer on the bed and wraps his arm tighter around Tobi’s waist. He hooks his ankle gently around the calf with Tobi's not injured knee and mumbles, “I don't want to hurt you,” into the fabric of Tobi’s shirt. 

Tobi sighs, curls his fingers through Connor's on his stomach.

“I don't think you can hurt me anymore than I hurt myself.” 

It's slightly self deprecating and Tobi knows Connor picks up on it when Connor makes a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. 

“Tobi-” he starts, and Tobi squeezes his hand around Connor's, “shh”ing quietly. 

“Joking,” Tobi says, although they both know he wasn’t completely, but Connor lets it drop anyway, shifts until he can hook his chin over the solid curve of Tobi's shoulder. 

“Just worried about you,” he admits, sounding slightly embarrassed, and Tobi's heart does a stutter stop in his chest; they haven't been whatever this is for very long, despite over a year of unspoken words and longing looks shot across the ice and the one fateful time Connor got in a fight for Tobi, and to hear Connor be so open is still a little surprising. 

“I know,” and Tobi turns his head just enough that their nose brush together and he can hear the way Connor's breath catches, “And I appreciate it, but you need to focus. The tournament isn't over yet.” 

Connor grumbles slightly but doesn't retort, and Tobi counts it as a win. 

“Connor,” Tobi murmurs, waits until Connor is looking at him with eyes he can see are bright even in the shadow of the night, and then leans in for a soft kiss. Connor's hand has crept its way under Tobi's shirt to lay his palm flat against Tobi's stomach, warm and heavy, and he kisses Tobi back easily, tips his head to make the angle easier on Tobi. 

Although he won't admit it, Tobi’s knee is beginning to ache, the painkillers wearing off, and he pulls back from the kiss, presses his forehead against Connor's and smiles at him gently. 

“I’m gonna be fine,” he promises softly, and Connor nods, gives him another quick kiss before settling back down into the pillows. 

“I trust you,” Connor whispers into Tobi's skin, and Tobi smiles to himself, presses tighter back against Connor's solid chest before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy boy cuddles are my weAKNESS come talk to me about them on [twitter](http://twitter.com/duclomi).
> 
> title from lana del rey's "video games."


End file.
